True Love
by Original Gleek
Summary: For Kurt's senior year, Blaine transfers to WMHS. But when the WMHS talent showcase is announced, the couple goes through some hardship. Through fighting  and heartbreak, the two try to prove that they are meant to be, before time runs out for them.


****This is my first upload so I hope it's alright. The story is set at the start of Kurt's senior year/Blaine's junior year. I decided one day that I wanted to rewrite the Blaine transfer and then ended up wanting to rewrite the whole of season 3. Most of the main storylines in season 3 will be very similar or completely changed from the original storylines because I want to try to write as much original stuff as possible. Just as a disclaimer I must point out I don't own Glee and am not associated with the cast in anyway. This is just fangirling and not in any form related to the writing of the show's creators.****

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 - Transfer<strong>

"_I love you."_

"_...I love you too. If you think about it, Kurt Hummel's had a pretty great year."_

Kurt opened his eyes after reliving his favourite date with Blaine five times, remembering the eye contact, the comforting smile, the warmth of his coffee on his lips... He looked at his watch. 8:45 am. For Ohio, it was pretty warm outside that morning, and before school, Kurt had decided to soak in the warmth of the sun. He had his iPod on, letting music run through his ears, making him feel energetic. 'Rolling In The Deep' was playing. He had already listened to the Wicked soundtrack and a playlist entitled 'Warbler Practice' containing all the songs that The Warblers had sung during his time at Dalton Academy. Today was a big day and Kurt was in a great mood, listening to his favourites to start the day before his boyfriend showed up. Kurt had volunteered to pick Blaine up from Westerville but Blaine had text Kurt 45 minutes earlier:

_Kurt, sorry this is short notice but my dad wants to bring me to McKinley. He said he wants to 'look around'. I think he just wants to stop me from transferring. I said he couldn't change my mind but he is set on it. Mum said I should let him take me, especially if I want him to be normal around me again. I'm sorry but I'll see you soon. Love you lots x_

Kurt took his phone out of his pants pocket and reread the text to himself, over and over, until he knew it off by heart. Then he decided to stare at the last three words and the kiss after them, then he realised he was grinning too much and that the last students that were staggering past him were giving him strange glances.

_So much for the new chance with a new year rule. I bet none of them ever have known true love anyway._

Kurt thought to himself and put his phone back in his satchel, remembering that it is not important to let others opinions of you be the only thing you care about. Kurt wondered if standing next to the dumpster was such a good idea, since some of the jocks may have decided that he needed to be reintroduced to the smell of week old bags of food waste that were left to rot in the giant black sacks. Kurt knew that this year would be like any of his previous ones. One thing was different though; Blaine now goes to McKinley. Well, he would be as of 9:00 am. Kurt looked at the designer leather watch on his wrist again. 8:48 am. Blaine was a little later than he should be for his first day at a new school, but Kurt understood that it would take him longer because of early morning traffic, mainly people who were on their way to school or work, and that McKinley High was considerably further from the Anderson's house than Dalton Academy. If it hadn't been for Kurt calling every 20 minutes the previous night to check that Blaine planned to be ready by 8:00, even if that was way before he would leave, there would be a chance that the Anderson's were still at home, considering which car and route to take to school.

Just as Kurt's iPod finished playing 'Don't Cry For Me Argentina' the blue Chevrolet belonging to Andrew Anderson pulled into the school's parking lot. The bright, shiny, navy car looked really out of place in the middle of an Ohio school parking lot. Lots of children who already seemed bored of school, despite being back for only two days, turned, acknowledged the car briefly and then tried to see who it belonged to. Mr Anderson stepped out of the driver's side and Blaine got out of the passenger seat. Before anyone knew what was happening Kurt and Blaine ran to each other and were clasping each other tightly in each other's arms, ignoring the glares and insults being shouted out by the crowd of freshmen only a foot or so away from them.

"I've missed you," Kurt whispered to Blaine, making sure no standbys could hear.

Blaine gently let go of Kurt and held him at arm's length so that he could see him clearly. "Hey, I only saw you yesterday! And the day before that, and the entire holiday before that!" Blaine shook his head gently and chuckled at his boyfriend. He caressed Kurt's left check with his right hand, rubbing his thumb across the smooth, pale skin.

"That doesn't mean I didn't miss you. And I know for a fact that you missed me not being at Dalton with you," Kurt replied, in a soft tone, making sure Blaine knew he didn't mind.

"How do you know that?" Blaine asked, still smiling.

"I have David and Wes calling me three times a week, telling me to get to the Lima Bean quicker than the speed of light because they can't stand you whining anymore! You apparently seem to like moaning the second after you've finished singing. Wes said if I don't stop you, they'll sneak me back into Dalton!" Kurt laughed and moved his hands from Blaine's elbows and took grasp of one hand. It felt good to be able to walk down the streets, in front of the entire community, holding hands with the person you love. It made Kurt feel mature, adult, but he mainly loved just to be with Blaine as much as he could.

Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand back and then suddenly turned around, realising his father was standing there, watching in discomfort at Kurt and Blaine, his son and his _boyfriend_. Blaine knew how hard his dad was taking it but he didn't feel that he and Kurt should act like strangers to each other when his dad was around. He wished he was as understanding as Burt Hummel, Kurt's father. He had always supported Kurt through everything, making sure Kurt is honest about who he is. Blaine respected Burt for being okay with everything, including letting Kurt and Blaine date. Blaine's father only found out during the holidays. He knew he was out, sure, but Andrew Anderson didn't feel the need to think that much of it until he came home one day from work early and found Kurt and Blaine sitting on the coach, watching TV, Kurt resting on Blaine's shoulder and the two of them holding hands. It had been a little awkward at that point, but Andrew later learned about how much the couple had been through and had tried his hardest to at least pretend to accept them. Blaine did appreciate this, he truly did. It just seemed that if he and Kurt could act so naturally around the Hummels, couldn't they be like that around Blaine's dad too? His mum had been supportive when she found out. She had suspected it a long time ago, when Kurt and Blaine had first started dating. They would spend as much time as possible together. It was also very obvious if you were just to look at the couple, they seemed totally absorbed in each other, it was rather hard to not assume that they were together. Mr Anderson had not noticed this, purely because Kurt and Blaine were a lot more aware of themselves when he was around.

"Right, should I come in to see Principle Figgins or do you want me to leave you to it?" Mr Anderson asked, his voice flat as ever, something Blaine definitely didn't inherit, Kurt decided. In fact, they had very little resemblance of one another. Mr Anderson had gone slight grey, still showing a few signs of black hair, but had green eyes, not Blaine's brown ones, which he hadn't inherited from either of his parents. Plus Mr Anderson had a bigger body frame than Blaine did, his shoulders quite straight and squarish. He had a similar skin tone to his son, but it was aged.

"You can come in, if you want. I don't mind," Blaine looked at his father, waiting for another round of get-Blaine-back-to-Dalton, something that Blaine was finding tiring and predictable now.

"I'll come in, then, I guess."

"Hey, Kurt, Blaine!" the familiar voice of a future Broadway star called the couple, who turned to see their friend, walking along with her books in her arms. "See you at Glee practice?"

"Yes, you can count on that," Kurt called in response, wondering if he had ever actually missed a glee practice, and waved with his free hand at his stepbrother's girlfriend. Rachel walked up the steps to the main entrance of McKinley High looking very bright and peppy. She never seemed to let the mood of the people around her bring her down. Well, until other glee members were dictating her song choices or telling her she was too self conscious or reminding her of one of the other many flaws she had. She seemed to generally have an air about her that would make her feel good and other people feel miserable or slightly down when compared to Rachel.

Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand that he was holding, making his boyfriend turn to look down into his eyes. "You ready for this?"

Kurt smiled, staring for about thirty seconds into the beautiful brown eyes of the handsome boy standing next to him. The ones that always kept him calm, made him feel safe and happy. The big brown eyes seem to resemble the eyes of those obedient puppy dogs that everyone just loves to cuddle up to. This, Kurt found to be one of the many things that made Blaine very attractive. But then, he couldn't find anything that was unattractive about Blaine. His neat haircut, his amazing voice that he would recognise anywhere, the smartest outfits...this all turned on Kurt, although he would never admit it aloud.

"Yes." Kurt finally replied, grinning a 500 mega watt smile that also caused Blaine to smile back, whereas Mr Anderson just looked around him, looking for anything else to focus on. "Come on, we haven't got long 'til the bell," and with that the happy couple, with Mr Anderson in tow, walked hand-in-hand to the principal's office, looking out for slushies to dodge on the way.

"Principle Figgins will see to you in a moment. Have a seat Mr-..?"

"Anderson, Andrew Anderson," Blaine's father answered politely to the receptionist that sat at a very tidy desk, on show to the entire student body that was guaranteed to pass by that day. She nodded and seemed to be suppressing a smile from the tall man that stood less than a metre away from her. For some reason the fact that Mr Anderson's initials were AA seemed to amuse her. Kurt would admit though that although he didn't laugh at this, when he found out his mother also had the same initials as he husband, Kurt did laugh quite a bit. Andria and Andrew Anderson...Kurt was amazed, after hearing this, that they hadn't called Blaine something beginning with 'A'...Adam, Alex, Ashley...Kurt was glad this wasn't the case. If it had been, he wouldn't be able to take anything his boyfriend's parents said seriously.

Kurt and Blaine sat on the sofa outside Figgins' office, sitting in silence whilst they listened as Blaine's father tried to sort out the timing of Blaine's appointment with his to-be-principle.

"His lessons are in five minutes. I would have thought a public school would have thought this was important, even if we are in Ohio!"

Blaine stood up as his father started to get worked up again. "Dad, please. Principle Figgins probably has a lot to deal with."

Mr Anderson looked at his son, wondering whether to yell at him or not. It was obvious that the father and son relationship didn't mean they got along. In fact, Kurt barely ever remembered there being a time when they weren't fighting, or on the verge of fighting.

"_You can send the Andersons in now thank you,"_ Figgins' voice came through the speaker on the phone.

Mr Anderson led the couple into the principle's office. The office was very neat, as usual, the same old books that looked untouched lined the room. The couple sat down on the sofa and Mr Anderson sat on one of the green fabric chairs with wooden arms. He looked at Principle Figgins, obviously judging what sort of man he looked like.

"Mr Anderson, it's so good to hear you're letting your son move here. I have heard all about him from his principle at Dalton. I have to ask though, why is he transferring? He is one of the most popular kids at Dalton, he is a lead singer and his grades are above average. Plus, although I shouldn't say it, his school is better equip than McKinley!" Principle Figgins looked at the blank expression from the man sitting opposite him, considering what to say next in a situation where you seem to be the only one talking.

"My son wants to move here, end of story."

Blaine squeezed Kurt's right hand, obviously feeling ashamed of his father's politeness towards other people. Kurt squeezed back and circled the back of Blaine's hand with his thumb. Kurt looked back over at Figgins and started to listen to the lecture about Blaine's lesson plan and teachers. Blaine decided that he had had enough though, so sat back, relaxed and closed his eyes, still holding Kurt's hand, hoping that for at least five minutes he could get some peace, as he knew far too well that although he had moved to be with Kurt, McKinley was the most dangerous school to be in if you were out and with somebody. Especially when you are half the size of the average jock.

* * *

><p><strong>The next chapter is still being written so it might be a while before it is uploaded. I hope you enjoyed the opening chapter!<strong>


End file.
